galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sea Goddess
The Sea Goddess appeared in 2014 video game called Dark Parables: 8 The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide. The Sea Goddess is a minor character first seen in the eighth Dark Parables game, The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide. Her name is Thalassa, and she is the Patron Goddess of seafaring men. It is possible that Thalassa is based on the primeval spirit of the sea, Thalassa. Thalassa has long blonde hair and blue eyes. She wears a long blue dress with intricate gold detailing, although in old depictions we can see that she once had white hair and wore garments to match it. Her demeanor can vary from peaceful and serene, to malicious and unmerciful, depending on her mood. Like other Goddesses, Thalassa has been around since the beginning of time. Being able to control the seas and create storms at will, she has been worshiped by seafaring men and grants them special protection. She also has many animal familiars whom she loves deeply; one of these familiars was a goldfish that died at the hands of a greedy former fisherman. In retaliation for the goldfish's death, Thalassa cursed the man's tinderbox so that anyone who used it to gain three wishes would be cursed to be its slave. Thalassa befriended King Alexandros of Prasino and assisted him in many battles against the Kingdom of Kokkino. As their friendship grew, she eventually trusted him with a powerful relic called the Staff of the Ancients. However, the King was led astray by Chancellor Cassius and decided to betray the Goddess. He used the Staff to imprison Thalassa and used a blood binding ritual to bind her to his will, forcing her to serve his Kingdom. Infuriated by this betrayal, the Goddess cursed Alexandros and his family, turning the King into a monstrous crab, and his daughters into mermaids. In order to break her curse and regain their humanity, she made each of his daughters locate a specific elemental orb. For the King to regain his humanity, he needed to use the five orbs to power up a machine that would strengthen and focus the Goddess' power. It took centuries for King Alexandros and his daughters to fulfill these tasks, but they did manage to do so. The King had undoubtedly hoped that the Goddess' increased strength would further his own aims, but such was not the case. Once her power was magnified by the machine, Thalassa broke free of the chains holding her in Prasino and unleashed her fury on the very seas she once protected. Purple poison raged through the water and into the air above, swirling with all of the Goddess' pent up rage and frustration. With the help of the Fairytale Detective, King Alexandros undid the blood binding ritual he'd done, freeing the Goddess from the final bonds held on her. Now placated, Thalassa calmed the raging storms and cleansed the seas of her poison. She disappeared from sight in a burst of fresh water. Powers and Abilities * Water Powers: As Goddess of the Sea, Thalassa can control water itself. She can shape the water into huge watery vortexes and spouts capable of great destruction. She can summon floods to consume whole kingdoms, and use the water as windows like the mermaid fountain in the temple garden. She can also breathe underwater. * Storms: Through the use of wind and water, Thalassa can create powerful storms, cyclones, and hurricanes. * Magic Bubble: Thalassa forms a magic bubble around Prasino, protecting the kingdom from the miles of seawater above and around it. It also allowed creatures of land and sea to live within it, meaning fish can breathe and swim through the air like birds and humans can breathe and walk as if they are still in the surface world. * Purple Poison: '''Her poison is capable of killing sea life on contact. She can spread it through water and it is capable of infecting plant life in the sea, turning it a bright purple color. Mermaids are immune to this poison. * '''Battle Prowess: When she wishes, she is able to assist in battles fought on the seas. * '''Scream: '''When angry, the Goddess can emit a powerful shriek, one strong enough to knock the Detective off her feet and even cause the rock to break. * '''Magic: '''The Sea Goddess could cast spells and curses. She turned King Alexandros into a crab-like monster and his five daughters into mermaids. Thalassa changed the tinderbox into a powerful wish-granting artifact and cast the curse which made whoever used their third wish, they would then be forced to serve as the tinderbox's genie until the next wisher. Her sorcery also granted her the power to teleport (only once she was free) and levitate. * '''Immortality: '''The Sea Goddess could live forever without growing old. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Immortal Creatures Category:Aquatic Lifeforms Category:Gods Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2014 Category:Dark Parables Universe